


【ggad】驯龙手册的正确打开方式

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: *驯龙师gg×龙AD（是猹霸霸的约稿，具体形象设定参考猹霸霸的画，图文搭配更加美味）*孕期涨奶，龙蛋后入，玩了龙Jiojio龙以巴龙翅膀（反正要素很多，请自行体会XDD）*3k纯车，祝食用愉快
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 36





	【ggad】驯龙手册的正确打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> *驯龙师gg×龙AD（是猹霸霸的约稿，具体形象设定参考猹霸霸的画，图文搭配更加美味）  
> *孕期涨奶，龙蛋后入，玩了龙Jiojio龙以巴龙翅膀（反正要素很多，请自行体会XDD）  
> *3k纯车，祝食用愉快

盖勒特是在山脚下发现了阿不思的。他来迟了一步，阿不思的双亲死在了屠龙者的手上，屠龙者被他击退了，但他们还是抱走了两枚龙蛋，所幸的是他们没有发现被母龙护在脚下的那一个。盖勒特将最后一枚龙蛋抱了出来，它快要孵化了，发出了烫手的温度，蛋壳上显现出红色的纹路，伴随着一声清脆的开裂声，龙蛋裂开了。  
刚孵化的小龙在蛋壳里缩成一团，碎裂的蛋壳让阳光潜入打搅了他的安睡，他揉了揉眼睛睁开了双眸，那是一双连宝石也不能比拟的蓝眼睛，澄澈，一尘不染，此时正怔怔地看向他。盖勒特也愣住了，他是一个出色的驯龙师，但他还没有驯养过刚孵化的小龙，一时也变得手足无措起来，但小龙毫无防备地向他伸出了双手，他们的体型相差太大了，使他不得不踮起脚尖才够得着盖勒特的肩膀。他搂住了盖勒特的脖子，盖勒特将外衣脱下来包裹在他的身上，他就这样靠在自己的肩膀上，小小的，软软的，在他的怀里再次进入了梦乡。要搂着盖勒特才肯乖乖睡觉这个习惯，阿不思直到现在都没有改掉。  
阳光从窗帘间的缝隙中逃逸到阿不思露在被子外的小腿上，将他白皙的肌肤衬托得更加透亮。他睡得并不安稳，因为他的“枕头”在乱动。他枕在了盖勒特的胸膛上，而盖勒特正在轻手轻脚地将阿不思缠在他脖子上的双手挪开，但他的动作还是吵醒了阿不思，他将环在脖子上力度收得更紧了，吧咂着嘴巴发出了不满的嘟囔。  
“唔……盖尔……”  
盖勒特捏了捏他直挺的鼻子，被短暂剥夺空气之后阿不思迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，他眯着眼睛看向自己的爱人，同时也是腹中孩子的父亲，盖勒特低头在他的嘴唇印上了一个早安吻。  
“该起床啦，不能再像个孩子一样了，现在你也是孩子们的母亲了，得给孩子做个好榜样不是吗？”  
阿不思从盖勒特的胸前起身跨坐在他的腰间，他到现在还是不习惯穿着衣服睡觉，胯间只松松垮垮地围在一张被子，一双龙角藏在了他的红发之间，从脊椎尾部延伸出的龙尾轻轻抚平床单上的褶皱，不时撩拨着他丈夫的小腿。  
“可我还不想长大。”  
初熟的果实被提前采摘，盖勒特在阿不思第一次发情的那个晚上就要了他。如今他的小腹隆起一个圆润的弧度，那里孕育着他们的孩子，胸前的两团嫩肉鼓胀起来，肌肤如玉石般透亮，他的身体在为孕育新生命做着准备。他嘟起了嘴巴，双手抚上胸前鼓起的圆润弧度，乳尖如红缨般熟烂透红，两团乳肉最近常常会传来胀痛，轻轻一碰就像触电般的刺痛，他一如既往地依赖着盖勒特。  
“盖尔，这里好难受……”  
盖勒特笑着直起身子来，阿不思被他突然的动作吓着搂紧了他的后背，将胸膛凑到了他的面前。盖勒特宽大的手掌抚上他的胸膛，指腹轻轻划过乳尖就惹来了阿不思的一阵轻颤。  
“啊轻点……疼……”  
他体贴地用舌头代替手指，舌尖来回拨弄着挺立的乳尖，嘴唇吮吸包裹着乳晕周围的一圈嫩肉，手掌轻柔地揉捏着乳肉，阿不思在他的怀里化成了一滩春水，手指在他的后背胡乱地抓挠着。  
“啊不要…呜……要流出来了……”  
但他一边说着不要，却用尾巴柔软的内侧缠上了盖勒特勃起的阴茎上下撸动，盖勒特被他缠得倒吸了一口凉气，加大了吮吸的力度，一小波稀薄的乳汁从乳尖溢出落入到他的嘴里，他贴心地将两边都很好地照顾到，阿不思在他怀里弓起了腰，隐匿在蝴蝶骨处的翅膀愉悦地伸展开来，盖勒特用掌心抚上翅根，那是龙最敏感的部位，阿不思紧紧地咬着下唇，但依然暴露了他变得紊乱的喘息，盖勒特掀开围在阿不思胯间的被单，上面被溅上了一滩水渍。盖勒特半勃的阴茎早已硬得发疼，但他的小龙没有经过他的允许就偷偷射了出来，他是个出色的驯龙师，他不允许这样的事情发生。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵里的阿不思任由盖勒特的摆布，他的双膝张开，以此为支点跪趴在床上，盖勒特在他的小腹下垫上了枕头。半勃的阴茎被盖勒特握在了手中，他沾上了小腹上残留的白浊不紧不慢地撸动着，看来盖勒特已经发现他先一步攀上了高潮。像是在报复他方才的小把戏，盖勒特撩起他的尾巴，俯下身去舔舐尾巴根部连接着尾椎的那片肌肤，那里是他像翅根般不为人知的敏感点，但盖勒特对此了如指掌。一股电流顺着尾椎从下身传到天灵盖，他感觉头皮一阵发麻，手臂完全发不上力去支撑起自己的上半身，床单摩擦着胸前刚被盖勒特亵玩完的两点，他向前匍匐着想要逃离，但盖勒特扣住了他腰臀的连接处将他拖回原处。舌尖沿着后腰一直往下来到了两团饱满的臀肉间，他将鼻尖埋进了臀丘间，舌尖在穴口的褶皱处打转，阿不思已经湿得一塌糊涂了，会阴处变得一片泥泞，双膝几乎支撑不起他的重量。  
盖勒特轻易就将小穴舔湿舔软，舌尖钻进了潮热的甬道内上下拨弄，媚肉谄媚地缠上他。肠壁像被蚂蚁啃咬般酥酥麻麻，阿不思的手向后伸去却找不到着力之处，只好捏住了自己的臀肉，下意识地将自己的臀肉分得更开了一些方便盖勒特的入侵。  
他已经足够湿了，全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着被填满。他总会向盖勒特提出一些任性的要求，而盖勒特总会一一满足他，现在也不例外。盖勒特将自己被内裤勒得发痛的阴茎释放出来，到现在这对于阿不思来说依旧是庞然大物，单单是前端贴上臀肉就让阿不思忍不住地瑟缩。前端在穴口浅浅地抽插，他用手护着阿不思的小腹将庞然大物缓慢地推进，阿不思仍旧如处子般紧致，他将自己悦耳的呻吟都淹没在枕头里，盖勒特倾身向前握住了藏在头发中的龙角，用指腹摩擦着龙角的尖端，阿不思从枕头里昂起头来，他又将手指伸进阿不思的嘴里搅弄着他的舌头同时将阴茎全根没入，阿不思收起了虎牙含着他的手指只能发出了含糊不清的呜咽声。  
他边护着阿不思的小腹边挺腰抽插，阴茎全根没入又全根抽离，媚肉吮吸着柱身，汁液四溅。前端抵上了甬道的尽头，那里孕育着阿不思肚子里刚刚成型的龙蛋。盖勒特想离他的孩子近些，再近些。阿不思如他头发般赤红的翅膀在背后缩成一团，他全身颤抖着，用掌心抚上自己隆起的小腹。  
“唔嗯盖尔……太深了啊……”  
“要成为格林德沃家的孩子就得足够坚强。”  
盖勒特将分寸把握得很好，刚刚触及也点到即止，体内的龙蛋在冲撞和挤压中变换着位置，不时和他们的父亲一起挤压着阿不思的敏感点，阿不思在他身下抖得像个筛子，腰小幅度地摇晃着试图让被冷落的阴茎在床单上寻求安慰，盖勒特看破了阿不思的小心思，伸手掐住了阴茎的根部，阿不思同时绞紧了他，他的虎口卡在了龙尾和脊椎的连接处继续操干着他。  
阿不思被操开了，源源不断的汁水争先恐后地往外逃逸，孕期的身体比平时更为敏感，快感在下身积聚，但盖勒特抓握了他宣泄的出口。  
“盖尔……放开……”  
盖勒特另一只手掌掴在他的臀肉上震出了满溢的汁液：“以后还敢不敢没有经过我的允许先射了？”  
阿不思摇摇头，红发散乱地铺在床单上，一对翅膀无力地搭在腰侧，他的声线已经变得嘶哑，张大着嘴巴却发不出任何声音。盖勒特松开了手，双手包裹着两团臀肉快速地挺腰，他捅进了最深处然后顿在了原地，微凉的精液冲刷着甬道，阿不思紧攥着床单同时攀上了高潮。  
盖勒特将阴茎抽离，白浊混着汁液溢出穴口顺着腿根滴落到床单上，阿不思卸了力地侧躺在床上，盖勒特躺在他的身后将他圈在了怀里，阿不思转过身来在他的胸前将自己缩成一团，头上的龙角抵在他的胸口。  
“你刚刚太过分了……”  
他一边这样说着，一边又环上了他的脖子，枕在了他的肩膀上。盖勒特没有说话，只是将他搂得更紧了一些，他也不知道自己的驯养是成功还是失败，在之后的每一天里阿不思依旧没有改掉要搂着他才能入睡的习惯，但那一头红发每天依旧在他的胸前交织。  
他想他是成功的。


End file.
